


Corrin's Fierce Desire For a Family

by SmutKnight



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Ass Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Inside, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Falling In Love, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flirting, French Kissing, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Groping, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, In Public, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Long Hair, Love Bites, Marriage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Necks, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Other, Passion, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secret Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Shyness, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slice of Life, Teasing, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Lady Corrin has been married to the woman of her dreams for quite some time now, and the desire for battle and conquest has caved in to that of craving a family. Luckily, she is more than equipped to see fit that her lover gets pregnant!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Corrin's Fierce Desire For a Family

There wasn’t a man in all the lands that could say with a straight face that they hadn't dreamt of getting with that fierce red-eyed blonde; the slender sword-wielding royal known simply as Corrin. Even just garnering a passing glance of the petite woman, her long silky hair shifting gently in the wind, her functional yet form fitting armour that hugged her every curve, her delicate bare feet that seemed to glide over the very ground they walked upon; she was desirable in every sense of the word. Legend of this woman’s combat prowess was impressive,though surely exaggerated, with some rumours even claiming she could invoke the power of a dragon herself. It was no rumour however, that she had dominated any and all who came before her and liberated over a dozen towns from unjust rule. With power, beauty, and a body to match, it was no wonder she was the subject of countless fantasies of those she graced with her presence. Fantasies that would always remain mere fantasies however, as despite a few rather desperate attempts from men of all backgrounds, from princes to paupers and everything in between, she had turned down any and all advances made towards her in an equally disinterested fashion. Naturally, undoubtedly fashioned from the very same self professed potential suitors left scorned as their flirtation was with dismissal, this gained her a reputation of being rather frigid. 

  
  


Unbeknownst to the masses, this outright rejection of any who sought her hand was not born of some idea of superiority, nor was it due to a disinterest in romantic (or for that matter sexual) affairs. The truth was: Lady Corrin had no interest in men. Not only that but she was already spoken for, with many who had seen her and her procession of warriors and magic wielders also unknowingly having seen her partner as well. Though it was true that her lover was always present both on the battlefield and as part of her entourage, she was scarcely ever noticed. Standing a little over five feet tall with unassuming oak coloured shoulder length hair, she didn’t exactly stand out. When combined with the exotic and often odd looking group of magic users, dragons and armour-clad warriors; it was no surprise she rarely caught anyones gaze. That was other than Corrin, for whom the diminutive woman had caught her eye ever since their first meeting. 

  
  


Like most who Corrin met and interacted with, she had first encountered her on the battlefield. While the royal was certainly talented with a blade, this woman was calculating and tactical. The slender brunette took in the state of the fray in an instant, striking well placed blows directed at barely visible weak points in otherwise impenetrable armour and used every aspect of the environment to her advantage. The blonde royal had watched her dance about the battlefield confidently in complete awe, and yet when confronted the delightful mousie brown haired woman was adorably shy. Her cheeks had turned a near crimson colour when Corrin had first spoken to her, scarcely able to make eye contact as she fumbled over her words in an effort to introduce herself. Her name was Josie Maxwell, and though they started as allies and companions in battle, it didn’t take long for a relationship to blossom and now years later Corrin was proud to call the shy blade dancer her wife. 

  
  


Of course the pair refrained from showing their affection in public, such relationships becoming common knowledge was careless and could easily be wielded against them after all, only appearing as friends at most to the untrained eye. The more attentive of Corrin’s companions however had noticed Josie staying behind after battle briefings alone with the commander, often being spotted leaving the silver haired woman’s tent in the early hours of the morning when she thought no one else was awake. The rest of Corrin’s warband didn’t mind however, for as much as some of them lusted over their slender leader, they couldn’t help but share in the joy their blossoming relationship brought her. Besides, they wanted to have Jodie stick around for as long as possible, and having a relationship with their leader was a sure fire way of making sure she was always close by. Despite all of Corrin’s group being capable warriors, magic users, and even ancient dragons; the cunning and tactical prowess she exhibited made them all feel that much safer when fighting by her side.

  
  


As for the pair’s relationship, Miss Maxwell seemed to be just the thing Corrin needed to keep the stress of the monumental pressures placed upon her thoroughly at bay. While ‘ruthless’ felt insufficient to adequately describe her in the midst of combat, once the fight was done she was quite possibly one of the sweetest women you could ever hope to meet. She was gentle and considerate, her compassion extending to all of Corrin’s companions, not just her lover. Though soft spoken and seeming to prefer to merely listen to others rather than voice her own opinions, when she did speak people listened, as more often than not there was a great deal of wisdom in her words interwoven amidst observations that were clearly indicative of her above average intelligence. Nonetheless, despite her shy disposition, she seemed to always know when someone was in need of encouragement and always seemed to find the right words to rekindle their confidence. This was more true for Corrin than anyone, insisting the commander rest her head on her thighs while she gently reminded her of everything worth loving about her. It seemed to Corrin that this delightful woman boasted a near infinite well of compliments from which she could draw upon at a moments notice.

  
  


While none who knew of their relationship doubted them to be a good fit, there was quite the stark contrast in their attire which undoubtedly helped to avoid their enemy suspecting any relationship between the pair. Where Corrin was armoured and favoured functionality over fashion, her girlfriend was delicate and adorned in frills and ribbons and everything pretty. Owing to her nimble fighting style, any armour was rendered redundant as scarcely a single blow would find purchase on her body. Corrin of course wished she could mirror the woman’s relaxed approach to personal protection, especially in the warmer months when her padded suit of armour was more than a little hot indeed. Even as they slipped away from their camp in the dead of night, saying their vows in secret under the light of the moon, Corrin had worn a thick gambeson beneath the angelic snow white wedding dress. That night, their only spectators the stars and fireflies that graced the secluded lake-side retreat, they concluded the secretive ceremony in a passionate display of lust; though not in the way Josie had perhaps expected. 

  
  


Despite having made love uncountable times before tying the knot, by way of fingers, tongue, or indeed the odd phallic toy; Corrin had been disappointingly shy about satiating her own need for physical pleasure. While she was always eager to dive between Josie’s thighs and savour the sweet girl’s taste, she had not once allowed the slender woman to return the favour. Up until their wedding night, Miss Maxwell had chalked this up to shyness on the silver-haired woman’s part; having always made sure to compliment her physique and relay her love for her body in an attempt of amending such an insecurity. As Corrin removed her lace underwear from beneath her wedding dress, blushing fiercely as the dress itself visibly rose around her crotch, for the first time Josie realised just why her lover had been so shy. 

  
  


Unbeknownst to the masses, or indeed to those with otherwise acute intellect and catalogues of knowledge, there were certain royal bloodlines that carried with them a unique trait. Corrin happened to be from one of these such bloodlines, and though her frame was firmly feminine in nature she harboured far from traditional female genitalia. Namely, where Josie had expected her clit to be there instead stood a fairly sizable throbbing erection. Though at first Corrin had been apologetic and embarrassed, the hazel eyed woman was quick to soothe her concerns, admitting surprise at her additional appendage but making sure she knew she was nonetheless eager to enjoy her now wife’s body. After some relieved cuddling and reassuring kisses on the silver haired woman’s cheeks, under the vast expanse of stars they engaged in the passionate act of consummating their marriage. 

  
  


In the months following their secretive ceremony, the women had only grown closer, even moving in together in a nice country home; which of course they only ever stopped at between traveling for various quests and political necessities. Despite the rather infrequent attendance of their chateau, it was their home nonetheless and they took great joy in having a private space to unabashedly explore the depths of their love and indeed lust for one another. It was far more preferable to a tent or in the back of a wagon, Corrin having to hold her hand firmly over the shorter woman’s mouth lest her impassioned moans betray their salacious activities to their companions. But even with this house being firmly their own, they were not interruption free. In fact, it seemed in recent times Corrin was barely able to have a moment alone with her wife. As it turned out the downside to marrying such an astoundingly skilled fighter, was that her services were frequently required. Friends, political allies, or even just acquaintances; it seemed that every other day there was a knock at their door requesting her skill set. It had been a source of pride at first, after all the love of her life was finding immense success as a result of her talents, but it quickly became a source of frustration.

  
  


As much as Corrin loved the fight, to take up arms for what was right and to do battle against all that was wrong in the world, she desired the softer and indeed more pleasant things in life as much as anyone else did too. In recent times, given their secure and sizable home, and seeing how tender and caring Josie was for just about everyone; she had begun to yearn for a proper family. She had of course discussed such things with Josie, admitting that her more masculine apparatus was indeed capable and even designed for the express purpose of siring children, and the spritely brunette had seemed to share her excitement at the prospect of having children together. In fact, the topic of children soon began to engulf any and all conversations they shared, with Josie even going as far as beginning to write a book full of all the good advice and knowledge she wished to impart on their offspring. It seemed that the two lovers both dearly wanted a family, though despite their best efforts, finding a time to allow for the necessary intimacy to do so proved frustratingly difficult. 

  
  


Corrin had purchased all manner of mood setting candles, incense, erotica, and much to her embarrassment she had even purchased an expensive and delicate set of lace lingerie. She’d bought some thigh highs and garter belts for Josie before, after all her hourglass frame was complimented deliciously by such delicate silken fabrics, but up until now she’d been too self conscious to wear anything of the like herself. As it turned out, the atmosphere was far from the issue. The pair enjoyed copious candlelit dinners gazing into one another’s eyes and uttering all manner of flirtatious suggestions and indecent observations, in an effort to see who couldn’t bear the sexual tension any longer and would not so stealthily shift their hand down below the tablecloth. So too had they spent many a lazy summer evening, nestled naked and skin-to-skin in their comfortable reading nook, with Corrin reading all manner of deliciously sinful debauchery as her her fingertips slowly and teasingly circled her lover’s clit; with Josie doing her best to interrupt the girl’s eloquent rendition of the deeply sexual stories by prompting all manner of soft and sensual moans from her wife, by way of assaulting her sensitive neck with her tongue. The few times such romantic and lustful sessions had resulted in their full indulgence of one another’s bodies was limited however, and unfortunately had not yet resulted in a pregnancy. 

  
  


The problem wasn’t that there was a lack of love or indeed lust shared between the pair, quite the opposite in fact as they were as firmly head over heels for each other as the day they had eloped, but that they were frequently and almost regularly interrupted. The cost of being such an unmatched fighter in terms of skill, was that there were almost always situations that needed addressing. Whether it be a belligerent monstrous entity wreaking havoc in some far off village, an incursion of foul magic users seeking dominion of whichever kingdom took their fancy, or even just a particularly bothersome bunch of brigands and bandits; there was always someone in need of the blade-dancer’s skillset. Of course Corrin, being an exceptional fighter herself, would often accompany her wife on such missions. There was never any time for what Corrin so desperately sought to do however, always finding themselves too exhausted from battle or travel to do much other than collapse upon one another in the privacy of their tent were they quickly succumbed to sleep.

  
  


It wasn’t until a few months of frustratingly poetent built up lust and subsequent denial of the alone time they so sorely craved had passed, that Corrin decided to take rather drastic measures. Being a royal, acquiring funds was no significant challenge and so she made a rather unusual and exceptionally expensive purchase behind her wife’s back. It was a gift, though not for Josie and certainly not for herself. It wasn’t until their beloved draconic friend Tiki came to call early one morning, that Corrin got to unveil and simultaneously enjoy the fruits of her expenditure. As Tiki dillied and dallied about, fearful of the stern look she would surely receive from interrupting her commander’s morning with dire news, she took a deep breath and finally found the courage to knock. Much to her relief and subsequent delight, it was Josie who opened the door. Her pleasant face adorned with the same old expression of joy and delight, despite having very clearly not long woken up. Just the woman she needed to talk to.

  
  


“ _ O-oh! Good morning Miss Maxwell, I was expecting lady Corrin!” _ The dragon managed, blushing slightly and rocking back on her heels, always feeling bashful in the pretty woman’s presence. Her nerves soon returned however, as Corrin stepped around the door behind Josie and looped her arm around the shorter woman’s waist. Immediately Tiki’s stature altered until she stood tall and rigid, not dissimilar from a soldier standing to attention. Corrin held a cup of coffee in her free hand, her expression equally bitter to the beverage at having a very passionate kissing session interrupted, with Tiki unable to stop herself glancing at the love-bites on Josie’s neck. 

  
  


“ _ Hello Tiki, how may we be of assistance today then?” _ Corrin asked, her tone polite yet quite rigid and formal, as if verbally conveying a roll of her eyes without allowing herself to actually indulge in the action itself and offend the friendly dragon. Just as the emerald haired woman took a deep breath, preparing herself to break the news of the most recent evil plaguing the lands and to request the pair’s help for the third time this week, she noticed an odd change of expression on the silver haired woman’s face. Where once was barely concealed annoyance, was now an almost excited smirk, quickly holding her hand up politely to interrupt Tiki. 

  
  
  


“ _ Wait, let me guess, something needs fighting, right?” _ Corrin asked with genuine joy in her voice, with even Josie turning to look at her with surprise at how enthusiastic she sounded. 

  
  


“ _ Y-yes well a group of bandits from the north have… um… well done what bandits do I suppose!” _ Tiki explained hesitantly, thoroughly put off by Corrin’s visible excitement. 

  
  


“ _ Excellent! Well, no, of course that’s terrible and they need to be dealt with post haste. Tiki dear, would you hold on just a moment? I have just the thing to aid you.” _ Corrin explained, trailing off as she disappeared into their house leaving the dragon and blade dancer to look to each other in mutual confusion. Corrin soon returned with a spring in her step, and a letter with an ornate wax seal in her hand. She pressed the sealed envelope into Tiki’s hands, who looked at it in confusion for a moment, before looking back up to Corrin. 

  
  


“ _ I’ve purchased a retinue of the finest armed guards the eastern kingdoms could provide. Their income, travel expenses and reimbursement in case of injuries have been paid in advance for the next five years. They are at yours, or indeed any other of our companion’s service, and I hope they shall be more than sufficient in ensuring the realms safety from such minor threats and incidents. You only need to head to the tavern an hour and a half walk from here in the next village over, and hand this letter over to the burly looking gentleman bearing the Hoshidan coat of arms. His name is Penceworth and he is the appointed leader of this little militia of ours. Don’t be put off by his rugged looking exterior, he’s actually quite sweet. Is there anything else I can help you with today, friend?” _ Corrin jovially explained, leaving both women before her at a complete loss for words.

  
  


After what felt like an eternity of waiting on Tiki’s response, Josie found herself having to stifle a squeak, feeling unexpected fingertips moving down her back and slipping beneath the fabric of her fluffy white sleepwear. Corrin’s familiar fingers caressed her soft flesh, gliding partway down the not unsubstantial curve of her buttox before coming to rest with her palm firmly cupping her cheek. Josie’s cheeks flushed red as she felt Corrin squeeze her rump firmly, having to cough and avoid eye contact with the dragon at their door lest she catch on to the actions being so brazenly performed behind her back; or rather, behind Josie’s back. Her wife’s fingers were eager and exploratory, betraying a deep seeded hunger residing beneath the facade of politeness, the discovery of which turned Josie on fiercely. Her lips trembled as the silver-haired woman’s hand caressed her rear, trying her best to maintain her composure as Tiki looked up from the letter in her hands with a smile. 

  
  


“ _ Well this is…. Certainly unexpected. B-but I’m sure you’ve chosen troops who are more than capable of protecting the realm! I’ll go inform them of their first task, I suppose!” _ Tiki remarked cheerfully, feeling a little nervous about having to go seek out some random militiaman for help. She smiled, politely doing a small curtsy as she always did for her commander, before turning to leave. Josie breathed a sigh of relief, about to address her wife as to what exactly she was doing, only for Corrin to stop Tiki in her tracks. As she spoke, her fingers drifted further down between her lover’s cheeks, two eager fingers hooking inside of her well lubed entrance. Josie had to feign a coughing fit, her cheeks flush and thoroughly crimson as she tried with all her might not to moan from her wife’s fingers caressing her walls. 

  
  


“ _ Oh, and could you tell the rest of our company that this is the case from now on? Wouldn’t want them travelling here unnecessarily now, would we?” _ She paused for effect, and though Tiki took it as a cue for a response, it was actually due to the commander slipping her two elegant fingers even deeper inside of the woman to her side. Josie, being a shy girl in nature, was unable to stop herself turning beet red and had to resort to holding her hand over her mouth as if struggling with a sneeze. 

  
  


“ _ Oh, right, of course! Only for emergencies do we need to come collect you, right? Assuming there’s something your retinue can’t handle?” _ Tiki asked shyly, noticing Josie’s change in demeanor from her usual bubbly self to something that almost resembled embarrassment. Worrying that she had overstayed her welcome, and that perhaps the hazel eyed woman was unwell and she was keeping her from getting some well needed rest, Tiki bid the pair farewell and left for the tavern. The couple exchanged their farewells, waiting for her to walk down the path a ways before Corrin practically slammed the door shut and pushed Josie firmly against it. 

  
  


“ _ Corrin y-you can’t go doing that in front of our friends, what if they-  _ **_mmph~_ ** _ ” _ Jodie found her concerns silenced, her eyes widening as the familiar shape of her wife’s fingers plunged earnestly inside of her once more, Corrin’s lips pressed firmly against her own. Her lips were quickly parted by the overly aroused woman, finding their tongues returning to that blissful state of caressing one another and savouring each other’s taste. Her commander was being rougher than usual, the thrusts of her fingers making Josie stand on her tiptoes, all manner of adorable squeaks and muffled moans leaving her otherwise occupied lips. Corrin maintained the assault for a few more minutes, only stopping once she could feel beads of her wife’s lust beginning to trace down her wrist. Slowly, she broke the kiss, the pair’s hot breath intermingling as they gazed at one another in infatuated lust. 

  
  


“ _ What’s this all abou-” _ Josie began, one eye closed from the sensation of her wife’s fingers still firmly deep inside of her, bending and pressing against her walls as if trying to work her way even deeper inside of her pussy. She was interrupted, not with a kiss this time, but with intense sultry words that sent shivers up her spine. 

  
  


“ _ I want to put a baby in you.” _ Corrin informed, her tone deeply sensual and every word dripping with lust. As if to emphasize the point, her fingers pushed firmer still, threatening to lift the shorter woman off of her feet as she leaned heavily against the door behind her. With her wife’s body so close to hers, she was able to clearly feel the sizable excitement that was her bulge pressing eagerly against her thigh. She wanted to reply with something witty, something sexual, anything at all to match the earnestness of her lover. She found her mind, alongside her heart, thoroughly melted by the woman’s unusually intense tone however, only able to muster a single word. 

  
  


“ _ Please…” _ Josie practically whimpered, her tone taking on a desperately submissive carnal tone. Her wide innocent eyes, combined with those rosy red cheeks and deliciously kissable lips, stirred something fierce and dominant within the blonde’s bosom. She pulled her fingers slowly out of her lover’s entrance, marvelling for a moment at the clear lust now webbing her fingers, maintaining eye contact with the still-pinned Josie as she licked her digits clean of her nectar. Her eyes narrowed, a sly smirk upon her lips as she savoured her wife’s taste, leaving her waiting in anticipation for her next move. Corrin was a tactical genius, and it was clear that she was calculating the best approach to drive her lover absolutely wild.

  
  


“ _ Get down on your knees.” _ Corrin cooed, leaning in close so that her breath tickled Josie’s ear, before her lips traced down her soft cheek all the way down to her neck. Having arrived at their destination, her lips and tongue set about caressing and stimulating her sensitive neck. It wasn’t long before her teeth engaged in appreciation of her slender neck too, beginning to litter her pale flesh with a litany of bite marks, moving her hands up from Josie’s waste to her silky shoulder length hair. For a moment the brunette thought she would hold her there in suspense, stroking and playing with her hair as she marked her firmly as her territory with her teeth and tongue. Corrin’s hands shifted to her shoulders however, gently yet firmly guiding her downwards until she was down on her knees. 

  
  


This position was not exactly unfamiliar for the diminutive woman, with Corrin having spent many hours appreciating those gorgeous hazel eyes gazing lovingly up at her from the floor before her. In fact, those more observant among their troop would have noticed the woman’s knees near perpetually lightly bruised, a price she was more than willing to pay to satisfy her wife. This time seemed different, however. Her wide oak eyes gazed up at her life partner, and though her crimson eyes were familiar and as full of love as ever, there was a fierceness behind them that betrayed the deeply frustrated hunger that had been steadily building within her. Her grip moved from her shoulders to her hair, running it between her fingers before holding it tight in an eager grip. It turned the brunette on fiercely, swallowing hard as her hands moved of their own accord to pull down her lover's soft woolen nightwear and release the throbbing rod that lay beneath. 

  
  
  


As Josie took in the sight, salivating slightly as she saw Corrin’s cock was already slick with delicious precum, her eyes were drawn down to her wife’s thick pale thighs. She’d been wearing her lace thigh highs beneath her pyjamas, evidently having planned to have this encounter regardless of Tiki’s unknowing intrusion. She smirked, opening her mouth to comment on how sly her partner was, only to find her mouth thoroughly occupied by her wife’s thick member. Josie couldn’t help but moan audibly at the familiar pleasantly salty taste, beginning to suckle on her shaft almost immediately. Corrin too moaned aloud, unrestrained and deeply lustful, apparently having been desiring such a sensation more than she had let on. The noises leaving her partner’s mouth were an intoxicating melody of sexual pleasure, leaving Josie’s already damp crotch considerably wetter as her head began to bob forward and backwards diligently. 

  
  


Pleasuring Corrin in this way was a favourite pastime of hers, often waking her lover up with a sweet ‘good morning’ whispered between sensual licks and kisses of her morning wood. This time was different however, with Josie’s almost matronly manner of taking care of her lover’s needs with gentle and deliberate passion quickly overridden by the intense eagerness Corrin possessed. She felt the Commander’s fingers grip her hair tighter, her head forced back against the door, holding it firmly still. Josie’s eyes widened with renewed surprise, excited by the control her dear Corrin was taking over her body. It seemed that rather than allow the petite woman to pleasure her cock, she was more inclined to use her mouth as a means to pleasure herself and nothing more, treating her face as an admittedly pretty cock sleeve. Josie braced herself by holding tight to her partner’s well-tone thighs, her eyes beginning to water as Corrin’s thrusts began, feeling her cock slide against her tongue towards the back of her throat. 

  
  


The well-endowed woman soon got into a comfortably earnest rhythm with her thrusts, sinking a solid four or so inches of her six inch cock into her lover’s awaiting mouth before finding the curve of her throat too steep to accommodate herself fully. That didn’t stop her from trying, however, with Josie roughly squeezing her thighs every time it’s girth stretched and strained against her throat. She had managed to take her lover’s substantially girthy cock into her throat before, a favourite position of hers to please her lover with being her lips pressed firmly against its base and her eyes locked onto her wife’s as she felt her twitch and throb in her airway, but the ferocity and awkward angle of the thrusts made such a feat right now impossible. Such a vigorous face fucking had the additional effect of creating a surplus of thick bubbly saliva, with several stands of the clear lust-induced liquid connection Corrin’s clean shaven crotch to her delicate lips with every pull out preceding a desperate fervorous thrust. 

  
  


Only able to keep one eye open now due to the intense watering prompted by the invasion of her throat, Josie surrendered her balance completely to her wife’s firm grip of her hair, relenting her grip on the woman’s thighs to instead allow her fingers to satisfy her own need for friction. Corrin was by now panting, her mind thoroughly clouded by the prevailing desire for one more thrust, the intoxicatingly tight throat of her lover egging her on each time it squeezed her sensitive cock. It was only inevitable therefore, that the Royal found herself quickly approaching her climax. Josie of course, having been on the receiving end of her wife’s orgasm dozens of times by now, could tell just by how her cock twitched and pulsed against her tongue. Corrin, in a moment of compassionate clarity, found herself coming much too quickly to give her lover a verbal warning and so instead desperately tried to pull out. Josie was anything but pleased with this decision however, and the very instance the woman’s cock had left her lips, she looped her arms around her thighs and forced her member back down as deep as she could into her throat. 

  
  


Corrin let forth an impassioned cry of pure ecstasy, throwing her head back and letting go of her fierce grip on the kneeling woman’s hair so that she could support herself against the door and stop herself from toppling over. As her ladyhood twitched and throbbed, she could feel herself depositing several thick spurts of her creamy lust directly into her lover’s throat. Her breathing was heavy, and her legs turned to jelly, but even so she forced herself to look down at Josie to see how she was coping. After all, while giving Corrin a blowjob was far from abnormal and quite frankly bordering on being a daily occurence, she had always pulled out and shot her seed onto her face and eagerly awaiting tongue. Josie never let a drop go to waste, seeming to take great pleasure and deliberate methodical care in cleaning every last bit of her lover’s juices up with her tongue, greedily swallowing the rich creamy liquid each and every time. But depositing it directly into her throat, she was worried it might overwhelm her or cause her to choke, but she was reassured that this was not the case as her eyes locked onto her lover’s; Josie maintaining eye contact as she hungrily swallowed the last few droplets of her lust. 

  
  


To say the sight before her was arousing felt like an understatement, a shiver running up Corrin’s spine as the diminutive woman slowly released her grasp on her thighs and allowed her meaty cock to slide ever so slowly out of her throat. There was something about the satisfied and even partially smug look on her face, her lips thoroughly slick with all manner of sticky saliva and precum. Several thick strands of bubbly mess connecting her lips to her cock, which rapidly began twitching back to being fully erect. Josie’s proud eyes turned to shock once more, caught off guard by how quickly her lover seemed to be raring to go once more. She let out a soft moan, her fingers pushing deeper inside of herself as she savoured the rich salty taste of lust on her tongue, betraying the action her fingers were performing to the previously unaware Corrin. The silver-haired woman smirked, a plan forming in her mind as to how she could satisfy both of their cravings, still craving the feeling of her cock exploring the entirety of her wife’s tight airway.

  
  


“ _ Someone’s certainly eager~” _ Corrin teased, helping the messy blushing woman up off of her knees and quickly pulling her into a brief yet passionate kiss, able to taste her own flavour on the brunette’s tongue. 

  
  


“ _ I’m not the eager one, you’ve never used my mouth like that before!” _ Josie teased, letting out a surprised squeak as she found herself lifted off her feet, placing her hands on Corrin’s shoulders and wrapping her legs around her waist. 

  
  


_ “I told you, I want to get you pregnant, that means we’ve got to get nice and warmed up first. _ ” Corrin remarked, carrying her wife into the kitchen where she carefully laid her down on her back on their large mahogany table. Josie couldn’t help but smile, enjoying that her partner was not simply satisfied to come inside of her, savouring the extremely salacious but no less romantic view on impregnation. She had expected Corrin to crawl atop the table too, but was surprised when she simply leaned over the top of her, her hot heavy cock pressing against her pretty face as she reached over and pulled her pyjama bottoms off. 

  
  


“ _ You ok if I use your mouth a little longer, my dear Josie?” _ Corrin inquired, pulling Josie’s and then her own top off to reveal their perky breasts and fully erect nipples, reaching across the table and beginning to maneuver her finger in small circles around the woman’s clit. The brunette twitched and arched her back, a delightfully girly whimper escaping her lips for a moment or two as she struggled to maintain enough composure to reply.

  
  


“ _ O-Ok…” _ She managed eventually, quiet and overwhelmed, but opening her mouth ready as her head hung off the edge of the table. Corrin’s cock, which was still resting against her cheek, eagerly moved it’s way between her lips. Apparently far more earnest to return to the tight warm confines of her throat than her eloquent tone let on, she at one thrust forward until Josie’s throat visibly bulged with the girthy member thrust up to the hilt into her mouth. Corrin leaned over her body completely, her face mere inches from her lover’s pussy as she moaned softly from the pleasant sensation of finally feeling the entirety of her cock inside of her wife. 

  
  


“ _ Good girl” _ She commented, a sultry tone thick dripping with passion that made Josie’s heart flutter in her chest. No sooner had Corrin’s tongue finished relaying the compliment, before it began eagerly lapping and licking at her partner’s sensitive clit. From accumulated sensations of being brazenly fingered and groped, having her face so unapologetically and roughly fucked right there at their front door, and then subsequently having fingered herself while spittle and semen dribbled down her chin; Josie climaxed almost immediately. The Royal watched in bemused fascination as her lover’s body writhed below her, her back arching causing her modestly sized breasts to press firm against her stomach, her vulva spasming and desperately erupting with a small waterfall of clear pent-up lust. 

  
  


Corrin was quick to set to work cleaning up her wife’s sweet tasting nectar, moaning softly as her tongue slipped between her labia to lap at the honey-like lust therein. Josie twitched and spasmed more from the girl’s wonderfully warm tongue teasing her oversensitive walls, the vibrations of her own muffled moans causing a pleasurable vibration for the Royal’s cock still stuck firm in her throat. Corrin began pushing the woman’s limits, only pulling out for a moment when Josie began to struggle with the lack of air, allowing her one or two grateful gasps before pushing her cock snuggly back within her windpipe. Corrin positioned Josie’s thighs around her head, her elegant slender legs wrapped firmly around her holding her face pressed tight against her cunt. The taste was exquisite, and though the depths of her wife’s throat were indeed addictive, she had other places she would rather feel her thighs. 

  
  


Wordlessly, Corrin pulled out from between her lips leaving a trail of saliva and stringy precum once more, sauntering around the table and deftly clambering up herself; now positioned between her legs. Josie felt herself gripped by the waist and dragged towards her partner, her head no longer hanging off the edge but rather resting comfortably atop the table. She moved to comment, her eyes suddenly wide and all that escaped her lips being an almost animalistic exclamation of passion as she felt Corrin’s cock slip forcefully between her well-lubed labia. Her walls were tight, owing in part to her recent orgasm and her diminutive size, meaning the pressure of such a deliciously thick appendage was quite literally breathtaking as it stretched her out. 

  
  


In an instant her legs were wrapped around her waist, begging and pulling her deeper, gasping and shuddering as the familiar sensation of the head of her cock caressed her cervix. It was an ache, but one she craved and quickly became addicting, more often than not leaving her a drooling whimpering mess of sexual satisfaction. He thighs tensed and so did Corrin’s cock, having evidently been close from residing for so long in the wet embrace of her throat. The brunette expected the welcoming warmth of her lips at any moment, and soon enough she got them though not where she expected. Rather than their usual deeply passionate kiss that accompanied such an intimate position, Corrin seemed far more interested in her breasts for the time being. Her lips latched on to one of her nipples, quickly followed by her teeth and her tongue as she held it firm between them and lapped at it with her tongue. Her licking and gnawing soon turned to feverish sucking, as if trying to actively milk the woman into her eagerly awaiting mouth.

  
  


With each pull and desperate suck of her perky erect nipples, came an equally fervent thrust of her hips. With each thrust of her hips came a slutty seductive moan from the sweet woman’s lips, her walls and cervix unapologetically bludgeoned by her wife’s sizable sausage. It was no surprise therefore, when her quivering wife came to her second messy orgasm. Her lips gripped and milked Corrin’s cock with her lustful tremors, and soon enough the pair were sharing in the potent carnal delight of a simultaneous orgasm. Corrin’s cock pulsed and throbbed with the effort as load after load of thick creamy baby batter were pumped against her partner’s cervix, Josie clenching her eyes shut and whimpering in delight as she felt her stomach grow hot and noticeably heavier with the lust filling her womb up. She found herself drooling slightly, reaching up to pull her wife into a messy, passionate, and oh so appreciative kiss; only to squeak in surprise a final time as Corrin roughly flipped her onto her stomach and practically leapt off the table. 

  
  


Before Josie had time to muster any audible confusion, she felt her ass gripped by familiar soft hands, her thick cheeks parted and spread earnestly as her gaping pussy leaked messy white cream. Corrin plugged the hole once more, her hands moving below Josie’s chest and gripping her breasts harshly as she slid once more into her depths, bending her wife over the table. Josie’s toes were strained and her feet beginning to ache as she was forced on her tiptoes, her legs dangling helplessly off of the table as her ass was impacted over and over by her ferocious lover’s hips. The fucking she was receiving was as fierce as it was enjoyable, impassioned sounds of carnal delight escaping her lips as Corrin’s cock seemed intent on penetrating her cervix in an effort to reach deeper still into the petite slender woman. The pounding was exhilarating for both parties, with Josie begging and pleading for her lover to do so harder, the deeply pleasurable ache and throb of her insides an intoxicating sensation she wanted to lose herself to. Her wife obliged, grabbing a fistful of her soft brown hair and using it as a hand hold, pulling Josie’s body into hers with each desperate thrust. 

  
  


The pair engaged in this rough and excessively messy display of love for the better part of an hour, with both women quivering and climaxing multiple times, unwilling or seemingly unable to halt their fervent fornication. A thick mixture of their combined lust dripped down the pale woman’s thighs onto the floor below, coating her ankles and forming a small puddle of sexual fluids between her dainty feet. Finally succumbing to exhaustion, Corrin’s legs threatened to buckle beneath her, and with one last satisfied grunt she ensured her wife’s womb was properly topped up with her saly royal semen. As she finally pulled out, a deluge of delightfully creamy lust leaked from her wife’s trembling pink lips, which the silver-haired woman quickly and hungrily lapped clean from those delicate soft thighs she loved so much. If Corrin was exhausted, Josie by comparison was about to slip into a coma, the poor woman scarcely able to catch her breath let alone hold her eyes open as she found herself lifted into her lover’s arms. 

  
  


“ _ That was… amazing…” _ She managed, snuggling her sleepy frame comfortably against her wife’s tender breasts as Corrin carried her into their bedroom and snuggled up beside her. Despite their exhaustion, both women had delighted smiles stuck firm on their lips, and after a few hours slumbering in one another’s arms they spent the rest of the day excitedly discussing baby names. Of course, however, Josie reminded her lover; They would have to make such rigirous fucking and deep-seeded creampies a daily occurence until they were sure she was knocked up, with Corrin blushing and agreeing. Already, she felt the spark of excitement within her panties, wondering if perhaps another breeding session was in order for later this afternoon.


End file.
